Ski Trip Of A Lifetime
by Rainstar148
Summary: She met him, her savior, her hero. He met her, his angel from the heavens. Will these two strangers fall for each other? Or will they be forced apart by the people and problems around them? DeiSaku story. I suck at writing summaries. D: ON HIATUS!
1. Getting there

**Hey everyone! After a long time of reading FanFiction stories, I've FINALLY gotten an account and created a story! This is my first one, so constructive criticism would be nice. Flames are welcomed, but not wanted. And I'm sorry if some characters seem pretty OOC. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, (SPOILER AHEAD! BEWARE!!!XD) Deidara, wouldn't of died and Sasuke would be dead :P **

"talking"

'thinking'

_**'inner Sakura'**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Hurry up, Forehead! We're gonna miss the bus!" Ino Yamanaka yelled to me from my apartment's living room. I could tell she was getting impatient.

" I'm coming, Ino-Pig! I'll be there in 30 seconds!" I yelled back to her.

I walked over to my bedroom mirror before I went to the living room, and looked at the reflection of the girl that I saw. My name is Sakura Haruno, and for the past 10 years, I had been living alone because my dearest parents had died one night in a tragic car accident, when I was only 6. Ino had been the one to comfort me when I had locked myself in my bedroom for days, refusing to come out, and we soon became the best of friends. Ino and I are now 16 year-old girls. We attended Konoha High, our awesome high school. And even though we get on each others nerves a lot, we are still best friends.

My figure is slim, around 5 ft tall, so I'm pretty short for my age, but I have the weirdest feature combination you have ever seen. I have bright pink hair that comes down to my mid-back, that is strangely natural, and bright green emerald eyes and a slightly larger-than-average forehead. But because of these God forsaken features of mine, I have never once had a guy ask me out in my entire life. Well, except for my friend Rock Lee, but he asks everyone out, so he doesn't count. Guys are guys so they think I'm too weird for them. But I don't mind this, because I still have the most awesome friends a 16 year-old girl could have. Ino on the other hand, has guys asking her out _all the time_. She has a slim body like me, only a little taller. But unlike the girl who is right now pouring her thoughts out to a mirror, Ino's waist-length hair is a stunning sunny blond and she has complementing ocean-blue eyes.

" Sheesh! sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with her!" I jokingly said to myself, laughing slightly.

I hastily grabbed my large suitcase and headed down the hall of my small -cozy- apartment to where Ino was, walked right past her, and into the entryway to get my winter gear on.

"We better hurry up, or we'll be walking to the ski resort!" I said quickly to Ino, a hint of annoyance in my voice just to make her mad, while putting on my winter coat, boots, gloves and hat which all had the theme of pink, white and black, my favorite colors.

" Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you for the past twenty minutes?!" Ino replied, clearly annoyed, but soon found herself talking to thin air since her pink-haired friend was already rushing out the door. Sighing, Ino quickly grabbed her own suitcase, which was even larger than mine and walked outside. She was already dressed in her winter gear that was either purple or blue.

Together, we made our way to the bus that was taking us and our classmates to the ski resort. It was a class field trip, and we were all going for a whole two weeks with their classmates and teacher. We quickly put our bags in the side compartment **(a/n: you know those big compartments on the side of a travelling bus)** of the bus and climbed on to find a seat. All of our classmates were there, including Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, a few other random people from their class and our teacher Kakashi Hatake along with another teacher, Might Gai. Me and Ino went to sit behind Hinata and TenTen, and Ino and TenTen started talking almost immediately about everything to anything, while Hinata just listened quietly.

I wasn't in my famous 'talking mode', so I just laid my head back on the cool surface of the seat and closed my tired eyes, hoping for a nap on the way as the bus started moving. Well, it wasn't that I wasn't in a talking mood, I just had no wish to be here right now. Even though I'm really good at a lot of sports, skiing is _not_ one of them. Actually, being bad at skiing is an understatement. I'm horrible! I always just felt so out of control when ever I'm on a pair of skis. Besides that, I also have a phobia of skiing. When I was only 6 years-old, half a year before my parents had died, we had gone skiing and I ended up taking a really bad fall by not being able to stop. My leg had been very badly fractured and it had hurt like hell! I still have the huge scar on the back of my leg from the stitches they had given me. Up 'til now, I hadn't gone skiing once. At first, I wasn't planning on going on the trip at all, but then Ino had begged me with her stupid-but-somehow-still-cute puppy-eyes...man, I have _got_ to stop giving into her begging! Ino had told me that it would cheer me up a lot to get away from Konoha for a couple of weeks, but in truth, I'd rather stay home.

Unfortunately, a nap was not an option since the whole bus was filled to the top with laughter, talking and some yelling and shouting (Naruto, of course).

_**'Why would you wanna take a nap in the first place?! We're going skiing!! So, stop worrying about braking a leg or embarassing yourself and be happier!'**_Inner Sakura said.

'I know, but what happens if I'm so clumsy that I brake my leg again, only worse and have to spend the rest of my life in a wheel chair, crippled, not being able to play any more sports? And...and the last time I was skiing was when I was with Mom and Dad...' I reluctantly replied to my Inner self.

_**' Breaking your leg was a one-timer thingy! So, screw that and go skiing!CHA!' **_Inner Sakura mentally yelled, not hearing the last part of Sakura's fear-sentence.

'Whatever' I sarcastically retorted, and tuned Inner out since she was starting to get on my nerves.

Since I didn't want to talk and I couldn't sleep, I looked around the bus, taking in the faces of the people I had known practically my whole life, who were all wearing snow gear in their favorite colors. Naruto was wearing orange-themed winter gear and was arguing to Sasuke about God knows what. Sasuke was arguing back as well, only not making a big scene like his blond friend was. He was wearing winter gear too that was either dark blue or white. As I let my gaze rest on Sasuke before hastily looking away, I could feel my heart pinch at little. I had had this huge crush on Sasuke when I was 12, and even though it was just some stupid crush and even though I've been over him for a good few years, I still had this stupid little soft spot for him in my still broken heart. But I knew well that it was impossible to have a chance with him since that one day so long ago when I was 12...

_'I could feel the butterflies dancing and leaping in my stomach as I spotted Sasuke walking down the street, on his way home. 'It's either now or never! I have to tell him how I feel, and I have to tell him now!'_

_I ran up to him and started walking beside him." Um...Sasuke?"_

_"What?"_

_I gulped, desperately trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat."I...uh, w-wanted to t-t-tell you s-something..." 'Dammit! what a time to stutter!'  
_

_"hn."_

_I decided to just come straight out with it, so I took a deep breathe and... "I love you Sasuke! I really__ love you!" I looked at my feet and stopped, unable to look him in the eye. Sasuke stopped as well, a couple of feet ahead of me and turned around, glaring the famous Uchiha glare that was mixed with anger and annoyance._

_" You are so annoying!__ Get away from me and leave me _alone_" he hissed at me, and spun around and kept on walking._

_I could feel unwanted tears starting to gather up in the corners of my eyes as my heart had just been shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. " Sasuke..." Doing the only thing I could think of at the moment, I ran. I ran, not knowing where to go, tears now unwillingly streaming down my face. Ignoring the people around me, I soon found that my feet had taken me to my apartment. I ran inside and I didn't stop running until I reached my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and threw myself on the bed, sobbing hard and freely now. The place where my heart should have been was no more than just a dark, cold empty space.  
_

_'why...?''_

_Ino had come to comfort me later on, and slowly but steadily helped me get over him__. I had finally gotten over Sasuke, but it had taken a long time._

I continued to look around her at the other students on the bus. Shikamaru was unsurprisingly sleeping ('lucky him' I thought). Chouji was eating a bag of potato chips while listening to Naruto and Sasuke argue and other random conversations. Hinata had now joined into Ino and TenTen's conversation, which was now about school gossip, but she was only talking a bit. Shino...wasn't doing anything.'Maybe he's sleeping. I can't really tell since he has those sunglasses on...' I thought to myself, curiosity in my mind. Kiba, wuth Akamaru on his lap, was talking loudly with Neji and Lee about something to do with what type of snowboarding style was better. The rest of the students were either talking, laughing with their friends, yelling to each other across the bus or minding their own business like Kakashi and Gai who happened to be doing a thumb-wrestling game**( a/n: LMAO!)**.

As I looked around once more, I realized that all these people have been my friends ever since I had moved to Konoha with my parents when I was 4. These were the people I had grown up with, and it made me smile, thinking about all the good times they had had.

As the trip continued, I could feel myself getting drowsy since all I had been doing for the pas hour was staring out the window at the passing scenery and snow-covered fields. I decided to close my eyes, just for a few minutes, to rest them but unexpectedly soon fell into a light sleep, despite the noise everywhere.

Little did she know, another class from another school were on their way to the same ski resort.

* * *

I climbed onto the bus as quick as possible. Not because I was late, but because I was excited! The whole class was going on a 2 week-long skiing trip at some resort. Not only am I a good skier, I love it too, both skiing and snowboarding! It's like my winter hobby, and I go every winter with my friends. 

My name is Deidara. Me and all of my closest friends are all 17or 16. I'm a very handsome young man, and I have this slight childish look to me sometimes like when I pout. On the other hand, I have slightly feminine features, to my _huge_ dislike. I have long blond hair, that's usually in a half pony-tail, with all of my bangs covering my left eye from view. My usually bored, sky blue are now lighted up with excitement.

I couldn't go skiing with my parents because they were long dead, dead since I was 4 because of some stupid airplane driver. Sure, I missed them a lot, but that was in the past and there's nothing I can do about it now. When my parents had died, my red-headed best friend, Sasori Akasuna, and his parents had taken me in until I turned 18 and could move out, which would be next year. Sasori's parents were almost like the parents I never had, since I hardly remember my own folks very well. I had also grown accustomed to calling Sasori's parents 'Mom and Dad', which they didn't mind. It was a thing I had picked up when I was around seven. I had accidently called them Mom and Dad, so from then on, that was what I called them.

" I can't WAIT to get there, un!" I said as loudly as I could into the near-empty bus.

" Tobi can't wait either, but Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara's mask-wearing friend, Tobi, yelled from across the aisle.

" Shut it Tobi, nobody cares if you're a good boy or not." Kisame said, from behind me, to the boy with an orange mask while covering his ears.

" Shut up, all of you." Itachi, sitting beside Kisame, said to them, accompanied with a glare that could kill, making everyone shut up instantly.

" Whatever. I just want to get there. I hate waiting _and_ road trips." Sasori said from beside me, sounding bored.

" Nobody gives a shit about what you hate Sasori, you hate so many things it's not even effin' funny, seriously!" Hidan said from the seat in front of me and Sasori, turning around so he could glare at said red-head, clearly annoyed.

And so, the road trip was a lousy one in my point of view, filled with loud arguments, laughter, yelling, shouting and a _lot_ of talking (Tobi) but I seriously didn't have a care in the world for the bus ride. the only thing that was in my mind was about getting to the resort and skiing. Another reason why I like to go to ski resorts because you would always meet some pretty cool people there. This one year when me, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi had gone skiing, we had met this guy who could snowboard on his hands **(a/n: i don't even know if that's possible, but oh well XD)**, and another year we had met this girl who could ski backwards (without crashing into something :P), which I thought was wickedly awesome. Maybe this year they would meet another person who's different from the rest...? It was also pretty cool that we were staying for a whole 2 weeks. When I was in 8th grade, the class had went for only 2 days on a weekend which was pretty fun but it went by really quickly. It was also that weekend that Kisame had broken his arm and was _so_ cranky about it.

'Sheesh...he better not brake his arm again and be grouchy like that time, un. That was like hell, un! mental note: don't piss Kisame off when he's grouchy, un!' Deidara said to himself, laughing slightly. When Tobi had pissed off Kisame that weekend, Kisame had chased Tobi around...with a butter knife. It had been so funny since it was Tobi getting chased, but I still wouldn't want to get on Kisame's bad side.

I checked his watch. There was still another 3 hours left of the road trip. Sighing, I closed his eyes to try and get a bit of shut-eye, but failed miserably since everyone in the bus was talking, laughing, yelling or whatever.

' Oh well...I _guess_ looking out the window _could_ be fun, un' I mentally sarcastically said to myself. I didn't feel like joining into some pointless argument that my friends were having. Sure, I'm excited and all to go skiing, but right now, I'm in 'bored mode' right now. So, for the rest of the trip, staring out the window seemed like the only option.

* * *

**So...how was it? And I know that Deidara seems OOC, but oh well! XD Only you guys can tell me! Was it interesting? Boring? Read and Review,and I'll give you a cookie! X3**

**Ta-ta! **


	2. Arrival

**Hey, welcome to chapter 2! Chapter 1 and 2 was supposed to be only one chapter, but I split it cause it seemed pretty long for just one chapter. So 2 chapter up at once!:P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, (SPOILER AHEAD! BEWARE!!!XD) Deidara, wouldn't of died and Sasuke would be dead :P **

"talking"

'thinking'

_**'inner Sakura'**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Sakura...I love you!" Sasuke said to me in a loving voice.

"You...you l-love me?"

" Yes...i do. Will you marry me?"

I was completely frozen in shock.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura?!"

"SAKURA!!!"

My eyes shot open and my head bolted up. the first thing I saw was TenTen's face that was right in front of mine, which took me by surprise, causing me to let out a short scream.

" Jeez, do you have to be so loud?!" TenTen said, covering her ears.

"Sorry...was I...was I dreaming?" I carefully asked TenTen and Hinata and Ino since they were there too. Secretly, I wasn't sure that I wanted the answer.

" I-I think y-you were. Y-you were t-talking a b-b-bit in your s-sleep." Hinata replied in her usual quiet voice.

"Oh..." I said softly.

" Why do you ask, Sakura? Were you dreaming of a certain Uchiha?" TenTen said while snickering. Ino was the only one to know about my confession to Sasuke, and I was planning to make it stay like that.

I reluctantly nodded my head while sighing. Ino groaned."Hey guys, me and Sakura will catch up to you in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" "o-ok" Both TenTen and Hinata said, getting off the bus and leaving Ino and me behind.

"I know I shouldn't dream about him, Ino, but I can't help it! I can't choose who I dream about!"

" Sakura, you have to get over him! I don't know how you're gonna do it, but you have to stop dreaming about him!" Ino said in a serious tone, while grabbing my shoulders and shaking them a bit, as if to wake me.

"Ok..." the I replied in a sad tone.

" Come on, Sakura and Ino!" TenTen said from the front of the bus, about to get off.

" Yeah, TenTen, by the way, why did you wake me up?"

" Isn't it obvious?! WE'RE THERE!!!" TenTen happily screamed while jumping up and down.

" I slept the whole way there?!"

"Y-yes. P-pretty m-m-much."

" Ugh...I so regret comming on this trip..." I said while getting up and trudging off the bus with my friends.

" Oh, stop complaining! You are gonna go skiing, and you're gonna LIKE IT!" Ino said in a bubbly voice while dragging her pink-headed friend to where the other classmates were. I mentally sighed. Everyone was excited about the next 2 weeks. Everyone but me.

As we all went inside to join the rest of the classmates in the lodge, I noticed that it was fairly big. I looked around in awe, all the while gapping. Not only was it huge, it looked nice and cozy too. There was also a big space at the other side of the room that had around 5 big comfy chairs and a few couches near a fireplace.

'Hmm...maybe I can spend the whole 2 weeks over there with a book and a cup of hot chocolate instead of going skiing' I thought smartly thought but then mentally sighed. I knew that at some point, whether I liked it or not, Ino was gonna make me go skiing at least once, or Kakashi would make her. Maybe I could try to cheer up. After all, I'm gonna be here for a whole 2 weeks.

Kakashi started assigning us our rooms and room mates. She and Ino had gotten a room on the second floor, and I didn't complain. For 1, Ino was my best friend and 2, I didn't really wanna be stuck with Naruto or someone like that. Sure, he was really nice, but he was no hyper and annoying!!!

' I wonder if that's how Sasuke thinks of me...no. I have to get him out of my head!' I shook my head, trying to rid him of my mind, and tried focusing on something else.

'Hmm...I wonder if I'll meet some new people around here.' I had always loved meeting new people. It always meant that I would make new friends. Ever since my parents' death, I always found myself lonely, except when I was with a friend.

When I had finished signing up at the front desk, I went over to the side of the large room to wait for Ino. I noticed that there was another class there waiting to sign up. My eyes traveled over the faces of the new classmates and my gaze lingered on the face of some guy who had blue hair. 'Hmm...That's pretty cool'

Something blond flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned to see the guy who was standing beside Mr. Blue. My breath momentarily hitched in my throat.

There, standing beside the blue-haired guy was a young, blond-haired man. Right now, his back was turned towards me, so I couldn't see his face. For some reason I couldn't find myself able to look away. I was about to finally turn to see where Ino was in the line, but the young man turned his head to the side, and I could see the side of his face. He was _handsome. _Sure, not as handsome as Sasuke, but he still was. His features were masculine, even though his hair wasn't since it was long, a little was his shoulders. Even from the distance, I could tell his eyes were a crystal blue. He really was handsome.

I could feel the presence of someone beside me, and I averted my gaze quickly so I wouldn't be caught in the act, and found Ino at my side.

"Come on, Forehead, let's go check out our room!" I guess she didn't see me staring at that bond-haired guy. Good thing too. I don't really want someone annoying me about it for two weeks.

" I'm right behind you, Ino-Pig!"

Ino and I made our way up the stairs, dragging the suitcases with us. We found our room, 204, dumped our bags on the floor, and i plopped down on my individual bed. Sighing, I closed my eyes. This was gonna be a long 2 weeks.

* * *

Being happy was an understatement. I was thrilled!!! After 3 whole hours of Tobi screaming 'I'M A GOOD BOY!', after three whole hours of Kisame constantly asking 'ARE WE THERE YET?!', after three full hours of Hidan swearing about how long the,and I quote, 'God damned road trip' was taking and for Tobi and Kisame to 'shut the f--- up', we were finally at the resort! I was practically jumping around, but managed to contain myself. Barely. As my classmates and teacher walked into the lodge, I noticed that there was another class there, signing up, I guessed. But all that was going through my mind now was 'We're here! We're here! We're here! We're he-' I mentally stopped my cheering. In front of me, about to head upstairs with a blond girl behind her, was a girl. But a girl with bright pink hair. 

'That's pretty cool, un.' I thought to myself. ' I wonder if it's natural, un? But it's nothing that special. Kisame has blue hair, un.' But I still continued to eye the girl. The Mystery Girl turned around to talk to her blonde friend, and I almost gasped out loud.

'She...she looks like angel!' Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, which seemed to go with the color of her hair very well, and her slightly-larger-than-average forehead seemed to compliment all of her features. I continued to stare at her, mouth slightly open. And of course, Kisame noticed this.

" Hey Deidara, why are you staring at that pink-haired girl over there? Do you think she's pretty?" said the blue-haired man in a teasing way, wiggling both of his eye-brows. I was about to nod, still in this girl's trance, but then I realized what exactly Fish-face had said and I shook my head, waking myself up from the 'spell'.

" NO, UN!" I shouted, causing people nearby to look at me. "I was...um...looking at her hair, since it's pink, un!" I said trying to deny it. Kisame snickered as did Hidan and Sasori while Itachi just stood there looking bored and Tobi was just being his bubbly self.

" I think Deidara likes her! What do you think, Hidan?" Kisame said to the man beside him all while trying not to burst out laughing. Hidan had this smug look on his face.

" I think he effing does like her! See, he's blushing!"

I could feel my cheeks burning up at the mention of me liking that girl, and I looked away from my so-called friends. I scoffed, but inwardly, I wasn't paying any attention to anything. I just couldn't get her face out of my mind. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, everything about her made her look like an angel. 'Do I really...like her?' I told myself I would save that question for later. It was impossible to answer it right now.

The teacher signed everyone up with a room mate and told us our rooms. Sasori and I had gotten a room on the second floor, Tobi and Hidan had also gotten a room on the second floor while Itachi and Kisame had gotten a room on the first floor.

Red-head and me walked up the stairs with our luggage, and went to our assigned room, which was 206. I set my bags down on the carpeted floor and fell onto my bed while Sasori started unpacking a bit of his stuff on the other side of the room. I could still see the 'mystery woman's' face in my head, and I just couldn't get the picture out, no matter how hard I tried. I closed my tired eyes. This was gonna be a long 2 weeks.

* * *

**So theres chapter 2! please review to tell how I'm doing, I really want to know how I'm doing since this is my first story:P **

**Au revoir! **


	3. Crash

**Chapter #3, finally!!! I'm such a procrastinator T.T . Anyway, thank you SO much for the reviews! -gives everyone cookies- I hope that this chapter will be good. Again, this is my first story so constructive criticism would be nice.**

**XP**

******Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Deidara wouldn't have died and Sasuke would of instead. XD  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ok kidssss, that'sss all for the basicsss."

" Ugh, this Orochimaru guy sounds so creepy, Sakura!"

" I know what you mean, Ino"

Me, Ino and the rest of the class who didn't know how to ski we're doing a basics lesson with some weird guy named Orochimaru, and seriously, he was creepy! He sort of hisses, just like a snake would. Freaky! But I wouldn't even be here if it wern't for Ino-Pig!

This morning when I had woken up, well I didn't actually wake up. SOMEONE else woke me from my precious sleep! cough Ino cough. She was almost screaming me to get out of bed and get my snow-gear on. Ugh, my ears had hurt like hell! She just wouldn't stop, so I finally gave in after 10 minutes of her yelling just for the sake of my poor ears. After we went downstairs to the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast, Ino _dragged_ me outside to where some other classmates were, and I soon found out that it was for a beginners lesson. Yeah, so much for not going skiing for the entire week. Unfortunately, Ino is probably gonna make me go skiing every single day. Great...

That blond guy that I had seen yesterday, I haven't seen him yet today. I hope I will- wait. What?! What am I thinking?! Why would I want to see him again? I don't even KNOW who the hell he is!

**__****' You like him'**

'I do not! Where have you ever gotten _that_ idea?!'

**__****' It's sooo obvious! You're totally in love with him!'**

' I am NOT in love with him! I don't even know his name. Heck, I don't even know who he is! And how could it be obvious?

**__****'Because you won't stop thinking about him! I can hear your thoughts, you know. You could hardly fall asleep last night because you wouldn't stop thinking about him. This is what you could call 'love at first sight!'**

'Pff, whatever. If I say that I don't like him, then I don't like him!' She's getting annoying...!

**_' ok, just don't forget what I said when you _finally_realize you love him!' _**

' fine, fine. But I HIGHLY doubt that will happen.'

"SAKURA!!!!"

"WHAT INO?!" Just great! I was having an important discussion with Inner, and she HAD to interrupt it.

" I called your name at least six times, but you were spaced off. Geez!" Ino replied to me yelling.

" Sorry, Pig. So, did you wanna tell me something? It must of been _very_ important, since you ended up yelling at me." I said to her, sarcasm hinting in my voice.

Ino just glared at me briefly, before going into 'calm mode' again. "As a matter of fact, I do. Since the lesson is done, I think that you're ready to go on the big ski hill now!" Ino said happily.

"Ok, su- wait. WHAT!?" 'How can she even THINK that?!? I hardly know how to ski at all!' "Ino, I CAN'T! Didn't you see me during the lesson? I can't barely even TURN!!"

" Oh, you'll be _fine_! Besides, as long as you know how to stop, that's all you need! Now, come on! I'll race you to the chair-lift!"

I stood there, gapping like a fish. "But...I don't know how to stop...!" I said to thin air. I guess I should follow her, if I don't want to become deaf since Ino would probably scream at me if I didn't go on the big hill with her. So maybe if I go down the hill _very slowly_, I'll make it to the bottom in one piece and then just call it quits for the day. I mean, it's the least that Ino owes me for almost deafening me!

'Ok...so Ino said to race her to the chair-lift, and since I'm in no rush to get on the top of the oh-so dreaded hill, I'll just take my time.' I said to myself, smirking as I saw Ino waiting in the line-up for the chair-lift.

As I was walking, I looked around, checking out hills and mountains that surrounded the lodge. The mountains were beautifully decorated with snow, almost making them sparkle in the afternoon sunshine. I started walking back wards, taking in the snow covered trees that were littered behind the-

I felt my back hit something hard, yet kind of soft at the same time. My heart started to pound against my chest, and I whirled around and looked to see a man, who I had just bumped into his chest. My breathe hitched in my throat.

The guy I had bumped into was a young man, and he looked handsome. _Very_ handsome. But what was very strange was that he looked so..._familiar_. But I just couldn't place my finger on who it could be...He had blackish-blueish hair that was just past his shoulders and in a ponytail, bit a few bangs framing his mature face. He had age lines coming from the corners of his eyes to a little on his cheeks. And his eyes, they were the things that looked so freakishly familiar. They were a dark navy, almost black, and the glare that they sent off looked like it could destroy a person mentally if you stared into them for too long.

"S-sorry! I wasn't l-l-looking where I-I was g-going!" Great. What a perfect time to stutter, gee I almost sound like Hinata!

"It's ok. Whats your name?" His voice was so monotone and there seemed to be no emotion whatsoever.

" Sakura Haruno." Well, at least my voice didn't sound weak...

" Itachi Uchiha."

Wait, _Uchiha_?! Le Gasp! THAT'S why he looks so familiar! He's Sasuke's older brother! I now remember overhearing Sasuke telling Naruto that he had a brother, one year older than him, who's name was Itachi...What's he doing here? Oh, wait, it's a ski lodge. Duh! He's probably with his class or something for a ski trip. Hmm...I wonder if he's in the same class as that blond guy...

" I guess I'll see you around." And with that, he started walking away in the direction she had come from.

" Yeah. See ya!"

" Hn.", he replied from over his shoulder. Wow...He even talks like Sasuke. Both men of many words. Pff.

I remembered that Ino was still waiting for me and I continued my walk to the chair-lift. I saw Ino was still in line as I walked up to her.

Ino was looking at me the whole time as I was walking over to her."Sakura! Who the hell was that hottie you were just talking to and what's his name?! Did you get his number?! SPILL!" Wow...going from a conversation with someone who doesn't talk enough to someone who talks WAY too much! So troublesome...Aww man, Shikamaru's starting to rub off on me.

" Believe me Ino, nothing happened. No spark, no nothing. Zip, zero, nothing! But I did learn his name, but promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Man, if she told Ino she had just talked to Sasuke's brother, the chances of my eardrums surviving are really slim. I can almost feel a squeal coming.

" Itachi Uchiha." I quickly plugged my ears for protection, but it still wasn't enough.

" OH MY GOD!!! YOU MEAN SASUKE'S HOT OLDER BROTHER?!?! NO WAY!!!" Ugh...I should've packed ear plugs.

"I think you need to scream louder, Ino. I don't think the other side of the world heard you yet!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Heh, sorry." She said, lowering her voice volume. "But you've got to be joking! I thought that Itachi had moved away with his father to somewheres else. Why would he be here?"

" Oh, I don't know Ino. Maybe his class is here on a field trip too! Or maybe, he's an international spy who's stalking someone. Or MAYBE, he's randomly here for no reason at all!" Isn't sarcasm just wonderful?

" Oh. Right. I guess he was in the same class as your dream guy."

" _Dream guy_?! Who's that?" I asked as innocently as possible as we got onto the chair-lift, but I knew perfectly well what she was going to say.

" You know! That blond guy that you kept staring at, your future boyfriend!" Ino said, wiggling her eye-brows.

"He is _not_my future boyfriend, nor will he ever be! Heck, I don't even know his name or who he is!" I said, trying to be as casual as I could. I desperately searched my mind for a different subject, when a light bulb suddenly mentally popped over my head.

"What about _you_, Ino? What about Sasuke?" Ino is almost _obsessed_with Sasuke, just like I was but I'm over Sasuke now. Said boy almost ruined our friendship because we both wanted him. Funny.

" He's still as dreamy as ev- WAIT! Stop trying to change the subject!" She said to me with eyes wide.

" Ino, you know you like him!" I said in a slight teasing voice. " When are you ever gonna ask him out? Some other girl is bound to ask him if you don't, and then it'll be too late!" Ino did, after all, have a better chance than I did with Sasuke. Unlike me, even though she is obsessed, she doesn't follow him around like I used to.

" I don't know, Sakura... I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me? What happens if he thinks I'm uglier than a, than a... prune!?" Ino said, rambling on.

" You know he wouldn't do that. Naruto wouldn't let him do something mean like that. If he did, Naruto punch him into net year!" I said, laughing at the idea. Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, and Naruto is best friends with almost everyone.

"You're right. Though Sasuke getting pawned by Naruto is a pretty funny picture!" Ino replied, laughing while getting off the chair-lift. "Ok, Sakura. This is your big moment! After this skiing round, I promise not to nag you anymore today, ok?" She looked at me, with excitement and happiness in her eyes. How could I say no?

I sighed. This was not gonna be pretty. I can't stop, and I can barely turn. Joy. "Ok." I sighed again. No use turning back now since I'm already here. Anyway, I can't turn back. The only way to get off the hill now is to ski down.

" O-K!" Said friend said with enthusiasm. We ski/walked over to the hill we would be going down. It was easy enough, if you were a pro-skier like Ino. It was fairly steep, with trees littered at the bottom on the right. So if you took a wrong turn, you would most likely crash.

'Great. This is just what I need. Some friend Ino is! Maybe she forgot that I'm only a beginner...' I thought to myself sarcastically.

**__****'Hey, you'll be FINE! If you think you can do it, then you can. Easy as that! Besides, it's only one hill. After this, you can go lounge in a chair by the fireplace! CHA!' **Inner said to me, being the positive person she is.

" Come on, Sakura! I'll race you to the bottom!" Ino yelled at me, a few meters away, almost at the drop where the hill started.

'Ok. No turning back now. This is it- Wait. Race? No WAY!' " Ino, you go on ahead. I'll meet you at the bottom, ok?" I'm already on a ski hill for pros, no way am I gonna race!

"Suit yourself! I'll see you at the bottom!" She yelled, going down the hill, swerving right and left, leaving zig-zag prints in the snow.

"Ok, Sakura. You can do this! Be confident!" I said to myself, trying to be brave as I approached the edge. The end of the hill looked pretty far from here. I gulped, desperately trying to remove the lump that had formed in my throat. I was getting scared. I mean, what would happen if I stumbled and embarrassed myself by sliding all the way down, or if I accidentally ell and cracked my head open?

" Get a grip Sakura! You can do this! If you just go super slow, everything will be fine!" I said to myself, preparing to go over the edge. I moved my skis forwards, going over. Big mistake.

I panicked, and immediately lost all control. I started going faster and faster, randomly swerving here and there. I could people on the side of the hill, yelling at me to stop. I tried to stop, but I couldn't! There seemed to be no snow, only ice. I heard one person yell to someone on the side to stop me before I hit the trees. Wait, trees?! I tore my gaze from my swerving skis and looked up. My face twisted into one of pure horror. The patch of trees approaching me at an alarming speed. I desperately tried to turn to the left to try to avoid them, but I just couldn't control the damn skis! I was terrified!

There's no avoiding the snow-covered, green and brown monsters now. This is it.

I'm gonna die.

It was the only thing that was passing through my blank and terrified mind. I was heading head on for a huge tree, and there was no way to avoid it.

I closed my eyes, protectively putting my arms up in front of my face, and waited for the crash.

* * *

**O.O!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! What's gonna happen?! That's for me to know and for you to find out! MUAHAHAHA!! ...ahem. I'm done now. ANYWAY, please review and tell me if it was good or bad or boring or interesting or cool or horrible or surprising or cute or- GASP! Ok, I'll stop now.**

**Syonara **

**XD **


	4. Hero

**Hey guys! sorry I made everyone wait so long. Ugh, homework and school stuff is probably the worst kind of social life interference there is. Well anyway, so far this is the longest chapter even though it's not very long, but I'll try to make the future chapters long as well. :P I hope you people aren't gonna kill me if Deidara or someone is OOC. No author, no story. lol **

**Stupid disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the empty box of Smarties on my desk!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

With my eyes half open, I looked at my surroundings.

I was standing on a beach; the sunset in the background was looking perfect, with its cloudless sky. The sand beneath my bare feet was warm and smooth, a little damp here and there. The tide was rolling in and out in a rhythmic manner, licking the shore with its perfectly clear water.

'Where…Where am I, un?'

"Deidara!"

I hesitated in turning around. The voice was unfamiliar, yet it sounded so familiar at the same time. I turned around oh-so slowly, and my ocean blue eyes met emerald green.

I almost gasped. It was that pink-haired girl, the one with that angelic face- 'Wait a second. What am I _thinking_?! And where the _hell_ am I?! I mentally shook my head, realizing she asked me a question.

"Wh-what, un?" Perfect. I'm stuttering, and I _never_ stutter! Dammit!

She looked at me, her emerald locking with my blue, and just smiled. Not just any smile, but a warm, kind smile. She had a little bit of humor and in her eyes, mixed with something I couldn't explain even if I wanted to.

"I said, would you like to take a walk with me. I want to talk to you about something." She let out a short laugh. It wasn't a laugh that you would do when you heard a joke, or something funny happened, but a laugh filled with gentleness.

"Sure, un." She took my hand in hers and pulled gently, leading me to the shorelineof the beach.

"So…uh, what did you want to talk about?" I'm so nervous! What's gonna happen?!

She just smiled again. 'What's with her being so happy?! I'm panicking here! Wait…I don't even know her name! What's her name?!'

"Uh…So, what's your name, u-un?" 'Dammit! Stop being nervous! Stop being nervous! Stop being nervous!'

"My name is-"

"DEIDARA!"

My eyes shot open, reality bitch-slapping me in the face. I realized that I wasn't on a beach in the sunset, but in a musty-smelling bedroom, with an orange-masked person beside my bed.

'It was only a dream…?'

Once I cleared my eyes of sleepiness, I looked at the person beside the bed and jumped up right away, realizing who it was. The person backed away slowly to the door, knowing that his life was probably gonna end right then and there.

"TOBI! GET BACK HERE, UN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, UN!" I screamed at the annoying little brat as he ran out of the room.

"TOBI IS SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT TOBI, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

'God, why do I have to be stuck with such an idiotic _moron_?! He woke me from one of the best dreams of my life!' I prepared myself to run after him, but someone laid a firm hand on the upper part of my arm.

"Let me _go_, un! LET ME AT HIM, UN! LET ME AT HIM, UN!" 'Must kill Tobi! Must kill Tobi! Must kill Tobi!'

"Deidara, stop yelling!" I immediately recognized Sasoris' voice. "He's gone, and it was about time for you to wake up anyway. It's…" 'Probably looking around for a clock...' "…11:37. So, get the hell out of bed! Everyone's downstairs waiting!" 'Waiting…for what? Where am I anyway?'

"Waiting for what, un?"

"Jeez, did you suffer from memory loss in your sleep?! SKIING, Deidara! We're waiting for you to haul you ass out of bed so we can go skiing! How clueless can you get?!" Sasori said in annoyance- Wait. Skiing?!

"God, WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP SOONER, UN!? Don't you realize we wasted almost the whole day, un!?" 'Argh! Why didn't someone wake me up earlier?!' My dreams of a certain pink headed girl were long forgotten at this moment.

"Well first off, we tried to wake you up, but you refused to and you were snoring your head off-" "I _don't _snore, un!" "-and second off, _we_didn't waste the whole morning. We were out skiing at 9 o'clock." I then noticed that Sasori was his snow gear, with a smug smile on his face.

"Grr…" I fell on the bed and grabbed a pillow, burying my face in the soft thing. "Fine, un…I'll be down in 10 minutes, un." I mumbled through my marshmallow-like pillow. Suddenly, I felt very reluctant to get off my soft, heavenly bed. 'Maybe if I fall asleep again, I'll have that dream again. I was _so_ close to finding out her name!'

"Ok. You better come down. You know I hate waiting." And with that, Mr. I-hate-waiting-so-you-better-haul-your-ass-out-bed-so-I-don't-have-to-wait-any-longer left the room, closing the door behind him

"You know I hate waiting." I mockingly mimicked as I sat up lazily, pillow now in my lap. "You know I hate waiting, my ass, un!" I said loudly to the wooden door. After a few minutes of just sitting there with my eyes traveling over the room, I stood up and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out a minute later, I rummaged through my stuff and found my blue, white and black snow gear. As I lastly and finally put my hat on, I made my way out the dorm, locking the door behind me. I stuffed the key into my coat pocket as I hurried down the hall, my skis and poles in my hands.

"Sasori will probably give me a lecture on being punctual if I don't hurry up, un!" I said to thin air that smelled so much better than the musty room I was locked in only moments ago.

I ran down the stairs two at a time, and found myself in the lobby. I looked around, seeing that my so-called friends ('friends, my ass.') weren't there. I decided that the next best place would be to look outside.

I ran, almost tripping, out the lobby door that led to the ski hills, and looked around frantically. I saw the group at the bottom of one of the hills talking among themselves casually and made my way over to them

As I marched over to them, clear annoyance was written on my face.

"Well, un?!"

"…Well what?" Itachi said in his usual monotone, emotionless face matching his voice.

I could very well feel the fury, annoyance and impatience all mixed together bubbling up inside me. 'These people are clueless, morons, idiots, brainless, dumb, annoying, dimwits, assholes, and the list goes on!' "Well, let's _go_, un!" I said, stomping off.

I could here Hidan snickering behind my back. "Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong of the bed today." He said while laughing along with Tobi and Kisame. Mentally, I was wiping that smirk off his face with my foot. But on the outside, I kept a cool cover as I walked away, determined to not give Hidan what he wanted: a verbal war. I had once had a very loud one with him, and I had lost very badly and pitifully. 'And I have no intentions whatsoever to be embarrassed like that…ever again. Oh God, The horror…'

As I tore my gaze from my feet that were crunching in the snow, I looked up. The images of inflicting my wrath on Hidan in my mind vanished in an instant. A joyful smile spread on my face. I punched my fist in the air. I strapped my skis on quickly, and hurried over to the ski lift.

"YES!! Skiing!" When I was half way to the ski lift, I looked back to find that Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame were still a way away.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?! HURRY UP!" I yelled back to them with enthusiasm bursting in my voice. All traces of anger, sleepiness or annoyance were gone, all replaced by joy, enthusiasm and cheerfulness. I turned around and continued to the ski lift, probably skipping if I didn't have skis strapped on. I decided that once I was on the top, the first hill of the day was going to be the steepest.

Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi and a now grumpy Hidan followed steadily. "What were you saying about someone waking up on the wrong side of the bed, Hidan?" Kisame said in a joking voice.

* * *

As my blond hair shifted around my shoulders in the wind, my only visible blue eye gazed in awe at the snow-covered mountains around me. I was now on the biggest, steepest, most amazing ski hill of all the ones at the resort. And I had to say, it was the best view I had ever seen. On one side of me in the distance, there was a huge mountain sprinkled with snow everywhere, especially on the top, giving it that beautiful aspect. On my right but lower, there were lower and more beginner hills. If I look behind me, all I can see is trees, trees, snow and more trees. In front of me? A line of people and a loooong drop. Like me, there were a lot of people who loved steep hills. 

Lucky for me, the line was moving fairly quick. Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Hidan were behind me, while Tobi was on the beginners' hill. At first he had joined us, but in the end had chickened out. Even though Tobi is an excellent skier, he was scared of huge hills.

'Ha! I wonder if I could find a way to force him onto the hill. That would be funny…'

I looked at the four people in line in front of me. Most of them were excited, just like me. At the front, there were two guys; one with short blond spiky hair and another with a black bowl cut.

'Ok…kind of weird, but ok…'

Behind the two guys and in front of me were two girls, one with long blonde hair and another with pink-

'Oh…shit…'

And there she was again, appearing at the most unexpected moments. Her pink hair was under a white beanie, her coat was mixes of different shades of pink, all complementing and her black scarf was wrapped snuggly around her neck. To say the least, she looked wonderful. But there was something about her that didn't look right. Almost as if she was…fidgeting or something like that. Almost as if she was scared of something.

'Maybe it's her first time on a huge ski hill like this... I hope she doesn't get hurt- What the hell am I _thinking_?! I don't even know hr name, let alone who she is at all! I shouldn't even be thinking about her like that, I shouldn't even be thinking about her at all! Ugh… Why did I ever have to see her in the first place…?'

The line moved up as the two boys in front went down the hill at an exciting speed, and the pink-haired girl and her blonde friend were getting ready to go down the hill two. Because she and her friend were right in front of me, I listened a little bit, trying to catch a bit of what they were saying as they hurried closer to the edge, about to go over.

The blonde girl went over first, yelling back to her pink-headed friend that she'd meet her at the bottom of the hill. My gaze returned to the girl in front of me as she was prepared to go over the edge, but then she started talking.

"Ok, Sakura. You can do this! Be confident!" I heard her say.

'Sakura? Is that her name? It fits her well, considering her hair is the color of cherry blossoms.' I could see she started shaking a bit, but then immediately stopped and advanced towards the edge even closer than she already was.

Get a grip Sakura! You can do this! If you just go super slow, everything will be fine!" I heard her say again. But there was something wrong with the way her skis were placed she launched herself down the slope, and I stared in horror at the sight before me.

She was obviously a beginner skier by the looks of things. She had lost complete control of her skis and was going down the hill at an alarming speed, even though it looked as though she was trying to stop herself. She was swerving to the sides with such lack of control that I wondered what the hell she was doing on a hill of this level.

I heard people on the side of the slope yelling at her to stop, but it looked like she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. I then heard someone yell to the people watching.

"Somebody stop her before she hits the trees!"

I looked at what the pink-haired girl, apparently called Sakura, was heading towards, and my blood ran cold.

She was heading straight for a pack of trees, and it didn't look as if she was going to be missing them. Without another thought, I launched myself down the hill as fast as I could as I saw no one else going to her rescue.

I was going the fastest I had ever gone in my entire life on a pair of skis, and if Sakura wasn't in danger of actually dieing, then I would have been excited as adrenaline would have pumped in my veins. But now, my gaze was only focused on Sakura, desperate for her to not die and desperate to save her.

I was gaining on her with incredible speed, almost like lightning. She was almost at the trees, and I forced myself to go faster. With the adrenaline pumping through me, I steadily advanced. I was now less than a few feet behind her. She was heading dead on for a giant tree, and I don't think the tree had any plans for moving any time soon.

'Come on, almost there!'

With a final push, I was beside her, than in front of her in a second. She now had her arms in front of her to protect herself as she finally gave up her attempts to stop, so she couldn't see me. I skidded to a stop, turning my skis to the side so I wouldn't fall over, which took all of my force to stop myself and to forcibly block her passage. I prepared for the crash only a millisecond away.

She crashed into me, and she crashed into me hard. Even though she knocked the air out of my lungs, I wouldn't budge. I couldn't. I stayed where I was as if I were a solid wall, blocking her from harm.

I gently caught her in my arms as she fell, unconscious from where she hit her head on the collision and probably also from shock. I quickly put a finger to the pulse on her neck, and sighed in relief as I recognized a steady beat.

She was safe.

'I did it…I actually did it…'

I fell to the ground in exhaustion as I felt the adrenaline leave my tired body. I was all red and sweaty but I didn't care. I saved her, and that's all that mattered right now.

After a few minutes of just staying like that with her in my arms, I looked up and saw a few people were applauding from the side of the hill while others looked completely bewildered. I saw a couple of paramedics coming towards us with a stretcher, so standing up with the unconscious pink-haired girl in my arms bridal style, I met them half way as they came rushing over to me.

"Please put her on the stretcher, sir. We must take her to the infirmary to examine her to make sure she didn't get too much damage." One of the paramedics said to me in a professional rushed tone. I reluctantly put her on the stretcher and watched as they took her away. After a few seconds I rushed after them, determined to make sure she was okay.

"Deidara!"

I looked around as I heard Kisame call my name and saw him, Hidan, Itachi and Sasori skiing down the hill towards me. I quickly went over to meet them, the look on my face unreadable.

"Wow Deidara! I never knew you to be the kind of man to save the damsel in distress, seriously!" said Hidan with a slight teasing voice. "But I have to admit, that was quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, Tobi wonders where Deidara learned to ski like that! You must of broken a record or something!" Tobi said with excitement as he joined the conversation.

"So…" Kisame said with an expecting expression on his face.

I looked at him weirdly, my panting breaths finally returning to normal. "So…? What, un?"

Sasori sighed and looked at me with slight annoyance and exasperation, yet not showing much emotion on his face at the same time. "So, go see if your_girlfriend_ is alright and then we'll meet up with you again later." And with that, he turned around and walked back towards the ski lift, soon followed by the others.

"She's _not _my girlfriend, un!" I yelled after them. I then realized what they actually said, and ran off after the paramedics, receiving stares of awe as I passed by groups of people. Apparently, my 'heroic act' was seen by a lot of people. But that didn't matter right now. I hurried into the infirmary which had a door leading from outside.

As I burst into the small room, I looked around and saw only supplies, tables and a small desk. I saw a small, old-looking woman in one corner putting some packages of gauze wrappings away. I ran over to her, not caring if I was allowed to run or not.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but what happened to the pink-haired girl who was brought in here, un?" I asked trying hard to contain my fear that something might have gone wrong, and that somehow she got in a coma or something, though that seems very unlikely.

The woman smiled at me, and pointed a slightly wrinkled hand towards a closed door at one side of the room, opposite from where I had come from. "She's in that room over there, Dear. The paramedics just finished checking her up and they said she'll be just fine, though she's still unconscious." She smiled warmly at me. "You may go see her if you want. Just stay quiet. We don't want her waking up right now and if she does, she'll have one big headache." I nodded, and she went back to what she was doing.

'Well, at least I know now that she's not in a coma or something…'

I slowly made my way over to the closed door, took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly and as quietly as I could.

The bandages on her forehead were the first thing I noticed about her sleeping form. She was on a bed, a small blanket over her, and she was fast asleep like the lady said. I looked around the small room and noticed it was just like a spare-bedroom you would find in a house, just downright casual. If it wasn't for the bookshelf that held wrappings, little jars of blue-ish liquid and unknown little devices, it would have looked completely normal. I also noticed there was a chair beside the bed, and moved over to sit in it, being as quiet as I could. I was worried that if I made even a small noise, she would wake up.

I sat in the chair gently and looked at her. 'She looks so…peaceful. Not as if she just almost died.'

I found my gaze traveling to her features. I never saw her close up before, and I was curious. She had long, dark eyelashes that probably harmonized her eyes very well when they were open. Her pink eyebrows were well defined, the perfect shape for her eyes and face. She had a small nose, delicately curved in a cute manner. As my gaze traveled a little lower, I found myself looking at her lips. They were soft looking, with a slight shade of pink that matched her hair amazingly.

'Oh god, why am I looking there in the first place?!' I moved my gaze to the wall and sighed. I should probably get out of here before someone else comes. Her blonde friend will possibly be here within a few minutes.

I reluctantly stood up, but as my foot lifted to step away from her, it hit the chair, knocking it over. I froze completely, so sure she was going to wake up.

"_We don't want her waking up right now and if she does, she'll have one big headache."_

That's what the lady had said. I cautiously turned my gaze back at Sakura. She was stirring, and she _was_ going to wake up.

'Shit!'

But I relaxed again as she stopped shifting around as she fell back asleep. I was mentally cheering myself that she stayed that way. I soundlessly made my way over to the chair, put it right-side up again, and then made my way out of the room. As I closed the door quietly behind me, I turned around and sighed with relief.

"That was close, un."

I stood there for a minute, just thinking. What would happen when she would wake up? Would she know who saved her? Most likely; her friends would probably have told her when they go to see. Would she talk to me? Probably wanting to thank me, yes.

'Ugh, so many questions!'

* * *

**So, you guys know what to do! Your job is to click the little review button right below this and tell me what you think. P **

**Ciao!**

**XD **


	5. A N IMPORTANT

**A/N: Ok, sorry that I'm not updating, what I'm about to say/write will clarify that: **

**Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block**

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

**Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block **Writer's Block **Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block**

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

**Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block **Writer's Block** Writer's Block Writer's Block Writer's Block

**Yes, I do have writer's block, and also I'm in a little pickle (haha, pickle...PICKLE!). You see, when I started this story, I only had an idea. I didn't plan it out or anything, just an idea. 'Dei and Sakura go skiing, fall in love, blah blah blah...' something like that. But yeah, I'm in a pickle. I did stuff in the story, and I'm gonna have to figure out how that's gonna go with it. You know, make it have a purpose. I don't really want to make a story that has stuff in it that's completely pointless. But since it's my first story that I've ever written willingly, I'm gonna try and make it worth it for you people who are actually reading this story. **

**So, I'm just notifying you people that I'm putting on hiatus to actually think this through. You know, think up an ending, put the puzzle pieces together so that they fit, give everything a purpose so that the puzzle is complete in the end. I have to think and plan this, which I _should_ have done before I even started _writing _it! Yes, I know I'm an idiot, and yes you have a right to be mad. But just to let you know, I am NOT abandoning this story; just putting it on hiatus. I'm gonna take my time and actually think it through. For those 4 chapters, all I was doing was making stuff up as I went along. **

** So, I'm gonna stop ranting now. Just wanted to tell you awesome people that I'm taking a break from this story to make it better! YAY! Cookies for you all for being awesome and reading this awful story -hands out cookies- I can't guaranty it will be 'the best story ever' and I can't guaranty it will be better than before. But I can guaranty it will be better plot-wise. BYE! (yes, no fancy 'goodbye' this time)**

** XD**

** ps: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone out there who reviews! It really makes my day!**

**_Edit (20/03/08) : If you want to know how the story planning is coming, check on my profile from time to time_**


End file.
